Gone
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Katherine snapped my wrist and I bit back a scream. Her brown hair whipped around us in an angry matter. The wind was howling through the plane's opened carrier door. Katherine pushed me with her vampire strength. I flew back and fell towards the Earth. About half way down, while my body was hurtling towards the ground, **Discontinued Until Further Notice**
1. Chapter 1

_**None of this story goes by the show except for characters and some things. **_

_**L.J. Smith owns all characters. I only own the plot. **_

"What do you think you are doing?" She sneered.

"What do you mean, what do I think I am doing?" I asked innocently.

Katherine gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Elena?"

"I'm trying to live, you bitch," I hissed at the girl whose looks mirrored mine.

"He'll never find you, Hun. Get over it."

"I will not let you get away with this. Neither will he," I yelled.

Katherine snapped my wrist and I bit back a scream. Her brown hair whipped around us in an angry matter. The wind was howling through the plane's opened carrier door. Katherine pushed me with her vampire strength. I flew back and fell towards the Earth. About half way down, while my body was hurtling towards the ground, I let the darkness engulf me in it's webs. And although I was going to die, I finally felt at peace. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too devastated. He'll move on with his life. I wouldn't have lived forever anyway.

* * *

I awoke with a horrible pounding in my head and a burning sensation in my throat. Let's also mention the fact that I am beyond thirsty. How is this possible? I peeled open my eyes and quickly shut them.

I was back in my room in Mystic Falls and the sun was brightly shining through my window.

Sitting on the window seat was Damon Salvatore. My stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom. I started dry heaving into the toilet. I felt Damon pull my hair back in case I did actually puke something up. He started rubbing my back as I heaved.

"Damon," I cried. Seeing as this wasn't going anywhere, he pulled me into his arms. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Damon pulled back so he could look at me. He had an amused expression on his face. "Not quite. Although... I did find you dead and broken on the ground in the countryside. It scared the hell out of me until I realized that I had injected enough of my blood into you to course through your veins for a year."

"I'm going to be a vampire," I sobbed and grabbed fistfuls of Damon's shirt to keep him close.

"Babe, I'm going to need you to drink one of the blood bags I have in your fridge... I cannot lose you." He kissed the top of my head.

"What about everyone else?" My voice was hoarse and raspy.

Damon pulled away and blurred somewhere. He came back seconds later with a blood bag and a watch. "Here." He ripped open the blood bag and handed it to me. I brought the blood bag to my mouth and started to drink. Damon grabbed my left wrist and clasped the watch on it. "This will make it sound like you have a heart beat and pulse. Stefan will be fooled, as will Caroline and any other vampire you run into. Only you and I will know the truth. At night, I'll teach you everything you need to know, but you cannot use any of it during the day. Oh and here." Damon handed me a princess cut ring with a blue diamond. "This will protect you from the sunlight."

"Thank you," I told him softly.

Damon threw me a cocky grin. "I love helping the damsel in distress."

I slapped his chest in a playful manner. Briefly, I closed my eyes and felt a surge of power run through my body. When I reopened my eyes, all of my senses were heightened. I could see even the tiniest speck of dust gliding through the air. Damon smiled at me as he realized what was happening. "I feel amazing," I murmured in astonishment.

For the first time since my parents died, I felt alive. My body was buzzing with energy and life. It felt truly amazing and I could hear everything. Alaric and Jenna were eating breakfast. Jeremy was coming towards my room. Damon must have realized this too because he got a panicked look on his face. "I'll be right back," he said before getting up and blurring towards the door.

"Uh, Damon, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Elena was safe. You know, although Stefan has returned from full ripper mode, he can still hurt her," Damon lied smoothly.

"Well, tell her that breakfast is ready. Jenna and Ric are already eating," Jeremy said before walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

Damon blurred back to me and helped me to my feet. He had a determined look on his features. "You must stick with me today. I need to keep my eye on you."

I nodded. I felt as if this whole thing brought Damon and I closer. He seems so vulnerable around me. Like he wants me to see his true self. Although I've seen it plenty enough times to know that I love him. I haven't loved Stefan like I should since the first time he went into ripper mode. He truly scared me. Damon makes me feel safe and complete.

For some odd reason, I already had on my bra so I just grabbed skinny jeans a a dark blue tank top. Feeling brave, I undressed right before Damon's eyes. His eyes widened as he leaned against the door frame, watching me. I slipped on my skinny jeans and vans. Then I slipped on my tank top. "Ready," I confirmed.

"I can see that," Damon replied. His eyes were full of lust and love. All for me.

I gestured with my finger for Damon to come closer. A smirk grew on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He crashed his lips on mine eagerly. I opened my mouth without waiting for him to implore.

Did I mention that Damon and I were secretly dating?

"Damon," I sighed and rested my forehead against his. "We mustn't keep going on like this. Someone's going to find out."

Damon didn't answer. Instead he tilted my head to the side and kissed my neck. "We'll worry about that when Stefan finds out that you two aren't dating."

"I broke it off with him a while ago. He's just in denial."

Damon chuckled and pulled away reluctantly. I jutted out my lip in a pout. "Later, my love." He gave me one last kiss before blurring away.

I frowned. "You've got to teach me how to do that. Make that the first thing I learn," I muttered knowing that he could hear me. I heard Damon laugh before I went downstairs.

Damon was grinning at me as I made my way into the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him before sitting down. I noticed him grimace as I sat down next to Jeremy. To say that Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric smelled divine was the understatement of the century.

"Good morning, Elena. How'd you sleep?" Alaric asked.

I faked a smile. "I slept great. Probably the best night of rest that I've had for a couple months."

"So glad to hear that," Jenna said with a grin. "Have you talked to Stefan lately? He's been driving himself crazy lately not being able to see you."

"It's not like we're dating," I said with a bit of disdain.

Jenna frowned at me. "Did you tell him that? He thinks you are going off and sleeping with a hundred different guys."

Well maybe not a hundred. Just one. My badass vampire hottie. "I told him before and I could do it again."

Jeremy looked at me with disbelief. "Since when did you go all uncaring and shit?"

Damon grabbed my arm. "We must get going."

I tried to object but he blurred out of the house with me. "What was that about?"

"We're starting your lessons now."

"Why?"

"You're acting too different. It's your emotions that you kept locked away. They're resurfacing, but at the wrong time. You need to keep them locked away, Elena."

I sighed. "Alright, 'teach, show me what you got."

* * *

After eight hours of long, torturous lessons on how to be a vampire, I wanted to kill myself. Literally. Rip off my ring and step into the damn sunlight. Damon threatened to glue the ring on my hand if it would keep me from doing anything.

"Damon," I whined. "I'm thirsty."

Damon's head whipped towards me. His scrutinizing gaze studied my face. "Your eyes are black," he informed me before turning to the fridge and grabbing a blood bag.

I blurred to his side and grabbed the bag. "Thank you," I laughed and ripped open the bag. Damon chuckled. "I don't know why Stefan chooses to drink animal blood. It's so gross!"

Damon couldn't help but laugh. "I know. Baby brother basically drinks from puppies."

I snorted. "Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"You are," Damon confirmed.

I heard Jeremy slam the door shut and make his way towards the living room. He didn't sound to happy. I wonder what happened. "Damon, Elena, I know you're in the kitchen. Elena, where were you today?"

Quickly, I gave Damon the blood bag. He studied my face looking for any traces of signs that I was a vampire. When Damon gave me a nod indicating I was fine, I turned to look at the door that Jeremy was coming in from. "I wasn't feeling well," I lied.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed. He wasn't buying this. "Are you sure you weren't trying to get yourself killed? Or were you not going to tell us anything?" He threw a note down on the table and stomped away.

I grabbed the note and skimmed over it while holding Damon back from going after Jeremy. '_My dearest Elena, I was quite saddened when you hadn't responded to my last proposal. I was hoping that you really considered that one. The threatening of the family didn't get you? Well, sweet Elena, let me just make this clear. I will kill all of your family members one by one if you do not obliged. Now, I would like you to leave your house and meet me at the Salvatore Manor at midnight. If you do not show, I will assume you don't care. Oh and I left a little present upstairs for you and your "family". See you tonight. All my love, Klaus.'  
_

My hand flew to my mouth and a little yelp escaped. Damon stopped struggling and yanked the note from me. He quickly skimmed it over and slammed it down on the table. I didn't care who saw. I blurred upstairs and check every single room in the house. When I got to Jenna's, I screamed and would have collapsed to the floor if Damon hadn't caught me. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed into Damon's chest. Jenna's head was laying on one side of the bed while her body laid on the other. There was blood everywhere. How had I not smelt it?

Jeremy came running up the steps. When his gaze landed on Jenna, he passed out. I caught his head before it hit the ground. Damon held me from behind while I held Jeremy. I cried and waited for Jeremy to wake up.

"No," I cried. "Damon, this isn't right!"

Damon stroked my hair. "Shh, babe, it'll all be okay."

"How can you say that? Jenna is gone. Dead."

Damon didn't answer. He just pulled me to him and held me. Jeremy woke up a few minutes later and started sobbing. I held him while Damon rubbed my back soothingly.

* * *

**_A/N: Ohhh. Death in the first chapter. Should I continue or do you guys hate? _**

**_Please review with your inputs :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena," a familiar voice sang-song.

My eyes fluttered open to see Damon and Stefan standing over me. "Wh-what happened?"

"You, my dear, passed out minutes after Jeremy woke up. I presume you went unconscious due to the hell of a shock you went through. Alaric is with Jeremy in the kitchen, comforting each other," Damon explained. "And Stefie here got called in by Jeremy as soon as we both realized you'd fallen unconscious."

Stefan wrapped his arms around me in an instant. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt."

I looked at Damon trying to get him to help me. Damon's face filled with realization. He bent forward pulled from Stefan's embrace. If looks could kill, Damon would be dead. Stefan glared at his brother with such fierceness that it scared me. "Stefan," I chastised. "Stop it. He is your brother and may I remind you that we're not together?"

"Since when?" Stefan growled.

That pissed off Damon. "Do not be hostile to Elena. She is just reminding you of what she said long ago."

Stefan literally flipped out on Damon. He pushed him away from me before throwing a punch. Damon on the other hand just stood there and took it. "You're compelling her aren't you? She's not wearing her necklace! You bastard," he spat.

"No!" I yelled. "I've been drinking vervain so I didn't feel like wearing my necklace."

"Lies!" Stefan shouted, outraged, and hit Damon harder.

"Stop it!" I tried to grab Stefan's arm but he turned and smacked me in the face.

I flew backwards and hit my head on the wall. It whipped forward and back with so much force that I was almost rendered unconscious. Again. Stefan's eyes widened at what he'd done. Damon punched Stefan across the face and spat. "Don't you _ever_ touch Elena again."

Ric and Jeremy must have heard me hit the wall and the two boys fighting because they both ran into the room with looks of bewilderment on their faces. "What is going on in here?"

Of course, Ric was ignored. "Elena, I am _so so _sorry."

"Just get out," my voice broke. My pounding head is objecting to everything. Hopefully that will be over in about a minute. Maybe thirty seconds. When Stefan didn't show signs of moving, I yelled. "Get out, Stefan!"

In a blur, Stefan was gone. Jeremy and Ric rushed over to help me up. "_What _happened, Elena?" Ric's voice was firm and unwavering.

I sighed. "Stefan was fighting with Damon. I tried to stop it, but he hit me across the face so hard that I flew back and hit the wall. I'm fine though."

Ric's mouth was a firm straight line and his eyes flared with anger. With that little gesture, you could tell he was filled with hatred. Ric turned to his best friend. "Damon, do not allow your brother within 100 feet of Elena. I will have both of your heads if you do."

I tried to protest, but Ric cut me off with a sharp look before spinning on his heel and leaving. Damon wrapped an arm around me as Jeremy led us downstairs. I was feeling fine now so everything that Jeremy and Ric were doing was for nothing. Damon lifted me up onto the table so Ric could check me out. Ric shined a light in my eyes looking to see if I have a concussion. A questioning look flicked across Ric's face. Ric pressed his fingers to the back of my head gently.

"Elena, you should be dizzy. Or at least be saying ow."

I cursed internally. This was not good. Not good at all. Damon sat down on one of the chairs and slid me onto his lap. "Promise not to kill her?"

Ric's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

Damon squeezed my hips, giving me confidence. I took a deep breath. "Well, Ric, you see... I-I'm a vampire."

"How?" he practically growled.

"Katherine pushed me off a plane."

Jeremy rushed forward and hugged me. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died along with Jenna." He was crying all over again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything," I cried. "Jenna's death could have been prevented because she would have been mad at me. It's all my fault."

"No, Lena, it's not your fault. Klaus will stop at nothing to get you killed. Katherine, on the other hand, well last time I heard, she was on her way to Rome." Damon kissed my forehead.

"But it is! Now I have to be bothersome to all of you just so I can be a proper vampire."

"There is no way to be a proper vampire," Damon said, amused.

"Lena, you aren't being bothersome. We love you and will help you through this. Klaus will not get away with killing Jenna," Jeremy growled.

I put my hand over his. "Jer, you know he won't. I won't let him. You and Ric are staying out of this. This is my problem and I will deal with it myself."

Damon sighed. "Always trying to be the martyr. That's how you became a vampire in the first place."

"If I remember you telling me correctly, you put enough of your blood in me to last a long time."

"Touche."

I grinned smugly causing him to roll his eyes in amusement.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for like a month. I've been uber busy. Hope I can be forgiven. I came up with this plan the other day. Since I'm going on vacation, I was going to bring a notebook and write a number of some chapters and update them all at one time. So, I'll try to have three chapters up soon. I say three chapters because I'm writing ten other stories. Until later,**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**DeathAssassinFaerie**_


End file.
